Good Morning
by Silverhare
Summary: Ahiru and Fakir know what to do on a lazy Sunday morning.


Ahiru stirred and yawned as the morning sunlight reached her eyes through the curtains. She became aware first of Fakir's arm around her waist, and that she was holding his hand with one of hers. Her other hand was resting on his chest, and she lifted it to rub at her eyes before opening them.

Fakir himself was already awake, and smiled at her as their eyes met. "Morning."

"Mmmm. Morning, Fakir." Ahiru yawned again. "How long've you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes." He traced a finger over the bridge of her nose and her cheek. "Not long enough to count how many you have of these."

"Wh-what? My freckles?" Ahiru blushed. "You – you were…"

"Not really." He laughed softly. "But I should sometime." He kissed her cheek. "You have more than you used to, after all."

"Silly." Ahiru's blush deepened. "They're just ugly blemishes."

"Nothing about you is ugly." He kissed her forehead, and Ahiru giggled.

"Now you're really being silly." She sat up, letting the sheet fall around her waist. "Hey… it's Sunday, right? We don't have to go anywhere or do anything?"

"Yeah." Fakir sat up beside her and slipped his arms around her. "We're free to do whatever we want. No plans, no appointments, no one we need to see. We could just stay in if we want."

"Good, cause I don't feel like going anywhere." Ahiru turned to him with a smile, but something caught her eye and her gaze was drawn away from his face and down to a very familiar sight beneath the sheet. "Oh… again?" She laid her hand on his leg and slid it slowly upwards, her smile becoming a bit wicked.

"It – it happens." Fakir's breath caught at her touch. "You know that by now."

"It seems to happen a lot." Ahiru let out a little giggle. "Not that I mind."

She pulled the sheet down, as well as his boxers, and her smile widened at the groan that accompanied that before she moved to straddle him. His eyes were already half-lidded, and she brushed her lips over them, followed by a kiss to his cheek and then his neck. She held onto his shoulders as she lavished open-mouthed kisses over his neck, licking in some places and sucking gently on others. She found the spot where his pulse beat rapidly and swirled her tongue over it before sucking just a little; his head fell back and he moaned, his hands gripping her hips. She smiled and exhaled onto the wetness left behind by her kiss, making him shiver.

"Ahiru…" he whispered, his voice strained with arousal. She kissed the base of his throat even as she slid her hands down over his chest, ever so slowly. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder before moving to press more open-mouthed kisses over his chest and stomach, her hands moving ever lower, down to his hips and then between his legs to his waiting erection.

She took him in her hand, holding him firmly but gently, and he moaned, his hold on her tightening as she slid her fingers slowly down the shaft and then back up. With her other hand she cupped and softly squeezed his balls before moving back up to rub the head with her thumb. Fakir's breath hitched and he leaned his head against her shoulder, groaning into her skin. She steadily increased the speed of her strokes, moving her hand up and down the length of him faster and faster as he moaned and gripped her so tightly it almost hurt. She didn't pause in her rhythm until he climaxed in her hand, gasping and spilling his release onto her fingers. Only then did he let go of her hips, his grip weakening as he shuddered against her, and she let go of him as well so that he could sag back onto the bed. Ahiru smiled and licked him off her hands before lying down beside him as he struggled to catch his breath.

They laid there quietly for a while, and Ahiru was in the middle of trying to decide whether she should go back to sleep or get up and find some breakfast when Fakir leaned over and kissed her neck. She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He climbed on top of her, and kissed her neck again. He touched his lips to her cheek, and her jaw, and nibbled on her earlobe, drawing happy sighs from her. He slipped one of the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulder, and gave her several wet kisses there while stroking her neck. Ahiru threaded her fingers into his hair as he kissed her, and he let out a sigh of his own onto her damp skin. Her fingers slipped free as he moved lower after rubbing his hips against hers, his hands moving to where her nightgown was bunched up around her waist. He lifted it to just below her chin and bared her body to him, sliding his fingers down over her skin before leaning down to press feathery-soft kisses over her chest, darting his tongue out to lick her here and there as she softly moaned. He then moved on to stimulating her nipples with his tongue alone, making Ahiru whimper and clutch at her pillow as he teased them into achingly sensitive hardness with his mouth, kissing them and then blowing his breath out over the moisture he'd left there.

"Ah… oh, _Fakir_," Ahiru moaned breathily as he moved steadily downwards to kiss her stomach and her navel. He pulled her knees apart and slid her panties off, trailing his fingers in slow caresses over her as he removed them before moving to kneel between her legs. He looked up at her, smiling at the sight of her flushed face and how heavily she was breathing before lowering his head to kiss her clitoris. She let out a little shriek, and he responded by taking it between his lips and tugging at it just a little. Ahiru's head fell back and her back arched as he swirled his tongue over it in firm strokes before moving down to slide his tongue into her warm, wet folds.

"Mmmm…" Fakir sighed, and his breath against her made her tremble and moan. "You always taste so good." He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her, lightly sticking his tongue inside her before withdrawing it and sucking gently, even as his hand crept up to find that sensitive spot again. He pressed his thumb against it while licking her walls as she dug her heels into the mattress, her moaning becoming louder. He thrust his tongue in and out of her in a steady rhythm while he rubbed her clitoris, gradually working up to a higher speed just as she had done. He paused only to suck on her, harder than before, and gently pinched her clit, and that was when she finally came into his mouth, screaming at the top of her lungs. He withdrew his tongue from her as she tried to catch her breath; her knees were weak and she felt boneless and shaky all over in the wake of the powerful orgasm he'd just given her . Fakir wiped his mouth and licked his fingers, tasting her one last time before lying down next to her.

As soon as she felt like she could breathe and move again, Ahiru rolled over to curl up beside Fakir. He pulled her into his arms and let out a small laugh, his breath stirring the feathery lock of hair that always stuck up from her head. "What's so funny?" she asked sleepily.

"Well… I was thinking…" Fakir kissed the top of her head. "About what we were discussing before… I wouldn't mind just spending the day in bed with you."

"Oooh, yeah." Ahiru smiled and snuggled into him. "I mean, I want to eat and stuff too, but otherwise… yeah, let's just stay here. I don't wanna go anywhere else."

He stroked her hair and kissed her head again. "Then we won't."

She closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Good."


End file.
